Retractable roofs are known from the state of the art of DE 39 20 909 A1 on which the present invention is based. In the case of this retractable roof, a cover panel, which is always located above the roof skin can be displaced along lateral guide rails into the opened or closed position. All of the guide rails are thus arranged above the roof skin so that when the retractable roof is closed, the guide rails and the one-piece sliding cover renaming above the roof skin and represent a disruptive element on the surface of the vehicle roof. In order to achieve an extensively complete exposure of the roof opening, disadvantages in the form of drag on the vehicle as well as aesthetic factors must be accepted.
In view of prior retractable roof designs, there is a need for a retractable roof which, in the opened position, permits as complete an exposure of the roof opening as possible, but whose adjustment elements, when the retractable roof is in the closed position, are essentially non-disruptive, and preferably the adjustment elements be simply constructed and/or ensure a very stable attachment of the mounted cover panel.